clubpenguinshopsfandomcom-20200213-history
The Headquarters of the AEJBA
You fall through tons and tons of windows, seeing what looks like the different stores of DK Palace on the way. You: AHHHHHH! You finally land in a dark room. Then some lights turn on. You: What's this? Agent KR: Shhh! A screen appears with a shadow of a penguin wearing what looks like a party hat. Shadow: Hello there! Welcome to the AEJBA. You: The WHAT? Shadow: The AEJBA. Short for Anti-Evil Janitor Bob Agency. Our job is to remove Evil Janitor Bob from the Club Penguin Shops Wiki. Hologram of Wompus: It's not so awesome. Turns out it's not so awesome. Agent AK: Ugh... That thing again... Agent AK walks up to the hologram and turns it off. Shadow: So, would you like to join? You: Sure! Shadow: OK, we'll have missions for you. I'm The Director. Also, maybe you should get to know the agents. Oh, by the way, there is a secret door in the DK Palace mall. You need a password to open it, and it will let you get in. The password is daeviljanitorbob so all you have to do is replace the word "Secret" in the website bar when you get to the door with "Daeviljanitorbob" which will redirect you here. Agents *Agent KR: The Director's second in command. *Agent AK: Agent KR's best friend. *Agent See-P-Em: An agent who left the CPSW years ago during the planning and returned to join the agency. He betrayed the agency and is currently planning to destroy the CPSW World. *Agent Garbly the Dadget Dude: An agent. He often says "Garbly" after he talks. He was destroyed by agents after the events of "Chrisdog93 Frenzy". *Agent FF: He is an agent who replaced GDD. He has fury. *Agent Yobabka: The new agent, who was brainwashed into being Bacon's minion. Missions *AEJBA: Storming the Underground Mall *AEJBA: Fair Crumbles *AEJBA: Chrisdog93 Frenzy *AEJBA - Boss Battle: Insane GDD *AEJBA: Bakin' the Bacon *AEJBA: The Sinking Wonderland *AEJBA: The Janitor Strikes *AEJBA - Boss Battle: Blaineley *AEJBA: Agent See-P-Em's Plan *AEJBA: Return of Bacon *AEJBA: Breach of Security *AEJBA - Boss Battle: Dimentio *AEJBA: System Hacks! *AEJBA: Red Alert! *AEJBA: Return of the Protobot *AEJBA - Boss Battle: Salteroi's Monster *AEJBA: Kur Mall Sabotage *AEJBA: Herbert's Revenge *AEJBA: Return of The Evil Janitor Bob *AEJBA - Boss Battle: Brainwashed Yobabka *AEJBA: Mario and The Case of Matt *AEJBA: Revival of GDD Awards Completing a mission will give you an award! Here is a gallery of them. There are also different types of stamps: Green stamps are for missions involving Evil Janitor Bob, Herbert, Klutzy or the Protobot, yellow stamps are for missions involving Agent See-P-Em or Matt, blue stamps are for missions involving Bacon and his allies, red stamps are for boss battles, and black stamps are for missions involving GDD. File:StormingTheUndergroundMallStamp.png|The Underground Mall Stamp - finish Storming the Underground Mall File:FairCrumblesStamp.png|Fair Rescue Stamp - finish Fair Crumbles File:ChrisdogFrenzyStamp.png|Chrisdog Stamp - finish Chrisdog93 Frenzy File:InsaneGDDBattleStamp.png|Insane GDD Attack Stamp - defeat Insane GDD File:BakinTheBaconStamp.png|Mutation of Bacon Stamp - finish Bakin' the Bacon File:TheSinkingWonderlandStamp.png|Rescue of the CPSW - finish The Sinking Wonderland File:TheJanitorStrikesStamp.png|Item Retriever - finish The Janitor Strikes File:BlaineleyBattleStamp.png|Blaineley Attack Stamp - defeat Blaineley/Mildred File:AgentSeePEmsPlanStamp.png|Agent Betrayal Stamp - finish Agent See-P-Em's Plan File:ReturnOfBaconStamp.png|Alien Food Stamp - finish Return of Bacon File:BreachOfSecurityStamp.png|HQ Claimer Stamp - finish Breach of Security File:DimentioBattleStamp.png|Dimentio Attack Stamp - defeat Dimentio File:SystemHacksStamp.png|Hacker Herbert Stamp - finish System Hacks! File:RedAlertStamp.png|Bomb Decoder Stamp - finish Red Alert! File:ReturnOfTheProtobotStamp.png|Robot Destroyer Stamp - finish Return of the Protobot File:SalteroisMonsterBattleStamp.png|Salteroi's Monster Attack Stamp - defeat Salteroi's Monster File:KurMallSabotageStamp.png|Ultra Item Retriever stamp - finish Kur Mall Sabotage File:HerbertsRevengeStamp.png|Return of Herbert stamp - finish Herbert's Revenge File:ReturnOfTheEvilJanitorBobStamp.png|Janitor Capture stamp - finish Return of The Evil Janitor Bob File:BrainwashedYobabkaBattleStamp.png|Brainwashed Yobabka Attack stamp - defeat Brainwashed Yobabka Our Suspects at Large *Bacon777 *Agent See-P-Em *Herbert P. Bear *Klutzy Crab Former Suspects *Mildred a.k.a. Blaineley - One of Bacon's minions. She was destroyed by agents after the events of "The Janitor Strikes". *Dimentio - One of Bacon's minions. He was destroyed by agents after the events of "Breach of Security". *Salteroi's Monster - One of Bacon's minions. He was destroyed by agents after the events of "Return of the Protobot". *The Evil Janitor Bob - The suspect whom the agency's purpose was to eliminate. He was captured during "Return of The Evil Janitor Bob". *Brainwashed Yobabka - Bacon's last minion. He was brainwashed into becoming his minion, and was helped by agents to regain his freewill after the events of "Return of The Evil Janitor Bob". He later joined the AEJBA out of thanks. Category:Mission